Flames Of Rome
by wickie4
Summary: After the fall of the Borgias, the Assassins in Rome have no crazy Templar family threatening the world as they knew it. But there was still work to do: helping the citizens of Roma One-Shot


**This is my first one-shot, so if you have any tips for future ones, that would be great! I was given the idea for this when I was listening to the song, 'Citizen Soldier' by 3 Doors Down. Now, I hope you enjoy it!**

"Help! Someone, please!" a terrified voice shattered the calm morning in Roma as families woke to fire licking the building they lived in. Citizens slowly gathered outside of the building, gazing in horror at the bright red and orange tongues of flames that licked the bricks. A few good Samaritans attempted to enter the building, but quickly found that any entrances on the first floor were blocked by walls of roaring fire.

"No one can get in there!"

"Only an Assassino could find a way in!"

As if summoned by the citizens' words, the soft crunch of light footfalls on roof tiles was heard. The few people who managed to tear their eyes from the burning buildings were rewarded with the sight of five white-clad people dashing toward the flame covered dwelling. Their hoods covered most of their faces, but even from the streets below, determination could be seen etched on the faces on the Assassins. As they reached the gap in between the building they were on and the burning building, instead of leaping over as usual, the Assassins dove toward a window on the second floor. The first to dive wrapped his cloak around to cover his face just before smashing through the glass. The other four Assassins quickly followed him, one by one disappearing into the flames.

Once inside, the Assassins pulled covers over their faces, and the leader, Matteo, shouted instructions over the roar of the fire. "Genoah, Amelia, and Lia, search the bottom floor! Marie, you're with me! Now go, the building won't last long!" Three of the Assassins nodded, before disappearing down a set of stairs against the left wall. "I'll go to the far room!" Amelia yelled and the others swiftly nodded and peeled off to either side, vanishing into the flames. Amelia carefully made her way to the back wall, hopping over fallen beams and debris. "Is anyone there?" she called calmly, and heard a small cough in response.

"I'm here! Please help me!" the small child's cry barely topped the noise of the fire. The Assassin dashed over to the corner of the room and found a young girl cowering next to the wall.

"Come here. I won't hurt you, but we need to get out." Amelia knelt a few feet from the girl, arms wide. The child hesitated for only a moment before running over and clutching the Assassins torso for comfort. "Good girl, now, do you know of anyone else in here?" Amelia murmured, ripping the cover on her face off and quickly handing it to the girl who clutched it gratefully over her mouth. Amelia gently shifted the girl to a position that she could carry her and stood up, trying to spot anything in the reds and oranges of the fire around her.

"M... My sorellina!" the young girl pointed to a small crib that was miraculously still standing. Amelia swiftly jumped over a pile of smoldering timber to the crib. Inside, a small infant slept peacefully, despite the roar of the fire. A cracking sound from the roof above announced the fact that the ceiling was about to cave in. Amelia grabbed the infant just as burning wood crashed down on the crib. The young girl shrieked in fear.

"Shh, it'll be alright, you're alright!" Amelia coughed, fighting to stay on her feet as debris crashed to the ground all around. "Hold onto your sister!" the female Assassins shouted and the girl clutched the infant close, pressing it between the small body and the Assassin's armored torso. Amelia pulled the girl closer, then ran toward the stairs, dodging falling wood. "Genoah! Lia!" she coughed, searching for her partners.

"We're already up here! Hurry, the building won't last much longer!" Genoah called from the top of the stairs. The female Assassin dashed up the stairs, but something was wrong. As she reached each step, the wooden planks crumpled under her weight. With only a few steps left, the whole staircase crashed toward the ground, giving into the fire licking its supports."Amelia, jump!" Genoah screamed and the young Assassin immediately obeyed, barely managing to grip the first board at the top of the stairs, which groaned from the sudden weight. Hands reached for her arms but Amelia shook them off.

"Get... The children!" Amelia grunted through clenched teeth, knowing the board couldn't hold them all for so long. The other Assassins reached down and grabbed the young girl and infant, pulling them up. The hands returned for Amelia, but the board she was gripping finally gave, and Amelia crashed to the smoldering floor below.

"Amelia!" One of the Assassins called to the figure lying on the remains of the stairs below.

"I... I'm alright," Amelia coughed, jumping to her feet. She ran over to the brick wall and quickly climbed it, hissing in pain as her gloved hands came in contact with the superheated bricks. The moment she was within arm's reach of the Assassins on the second floor, they gripped her arms and hauled her onto up next to them.

"Are you hurt?" Genoah asked, helping her up.

"Not too badly. How are we getting out?" Amelia, Marie, and Genoah dashed over to the window they came in.

"Apparently one of the citizens put a cart of hay under the window. We'll jump. But we have to hurry. In the back room, there's a whole bunch of gunpowder, and the fire has almost reached it. These people apparently work with some of the guards." As Genoah was talking, the first of the citizens jumped out of the window, screaming the whole way. Within minutes, all of the citizens were safely on the ground and only Assassins were left in the building. First Genoah jumped out, followed by Lia, and then Marie. As Amelia stepped onto the windowsill, she heard a loud warning sizzle, telling the two remaining Assassins that the fire had finally reached the gunpowder. "Jump!" Amelia screamed, grabbing Matteo's hand to pull him up next to her. As they leapt, the gunpowder exploded, throwing flames out the window and propelling the airborne Assassins toward the building across the street. They slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, limp. The other three Assassins ran to their fallen companions and were relieved to find them alive and awake, although they were obviously hurting.

"Come on, we should get going before the guards finally get here." Marie muttered, helping Amelia to her feet. Lia did the same for Matteo, and the five Assassins disappeared into the now present crowds, not looking back.

Behind them, one of the citizens who had been in the fire turned to thank her white-clad saviors but found them gone. "Thank you..." she whispered, smiling softly.

**BTW: sorellina- baby sister**

**Thank you for reading! Please review, it would mean so much to me! All you have to do is press that button down there \/ and type some words! It doesn't take very long Anyway, **

**Peace Off,**

**Wickie4**


End file.
